


every drop of this summer (us two)

by vatonages



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Background Relationships, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vatonages/pseuds/vatonages
Summary: “Well, I’m safe with a milkshake. It’s you I’m worried about, after the ice cream cone disaster of ‘09.”“It’s not my fault. It melted faster than I ever could have imagined!”“It’s ice cream, you idiot. It was hot out. Heat melts things, haven’t you heard?”“Can it melt your heart for once? Damn it, Hyuckie.” Mark laughs. Donghyuck feels bad, kisses his cheek in apology.“I’m just joking, baby,” he says, right next to Mark’s ear. The feeling of his breath on his earlobe makes Mark shudder.





	every drop of this summer (us two)

**Author's Note:**

> title from blue lemonade by red velvet! i love summer and i love markhyuck even though i don't write them often *__* sucker for day at the beach scenarios..

The air is warm and sweet on Haeundae Beach.

 

Mark has on a wetsuit, the fabric stretching attractively over his shoulders, his back, tight at his little waist. He didn’t want to surf at first, but Jaemin kept taunting him until he got pissed off and agreed, stormed off to rent a board. Typical. 

 

Donghyuck watches from afar, slathering on sunscreen and sitting in the shade of an umbrella. It’s too hot to move yet, and the sand feels like it’s a thousand degrees on his feet, even with sandals on. He’ll go in the water later, when he’s gathered the strength. He doesn’t need to rush, he’s got all week. 

 

“Hyung!” Jisung calls, his frisbee flying over in Mark’s direction. It’s about to hit the water and get carried out too far to get it back, so Mark turns around and catches it just in time.

 

And then trips on a broken shell and eats shit, body making contact with the ground quicker than anyone can catch him.

 

“Hyung, thanks,” Jisung says through breathy laughter that makes him double over, retrieving the frisbee from Mark’s defeated hand, where he lies on the ground. Everyone who saw it (their entire friend group plus one woman in a large white sunhat) is laughing, and when Donghyuck follows Jisung’s line of sight, he sees Chenle pounding the sand with a fist, like it’s so funny he just has to attack something to cope.

 

He, himself, is laughing so hard there’s no sound coming out. His abdominal muscles burn, and Jeno has fallen to the ground where he was playing beach volleyball with Renjun, who is taking the opportunity to cheat, and spiking the ball over the net over and over while Jeno lays on the ground, useless. He kicks some sand onto Jeno’s chest, beginning to bury him. 

 

Mark gets up, tries to dust the sand off of himself, and runs over to attack Donghyuck. Donghyuck hasn’t even done anything, but Mark just likes to blame him whenever something embarrassing happens to him. Mark’s lips keep twisting with amusement, but he’s trying to seem pissed off, grabbing at Donghyuck’s hands and letting a smile slip onto his face every so often, ruining the illusion of anger.

 

“Why’d you make me fall?”

 

“Me?” Donghyuck asks incredulously. “It was that shell you tripped on, the size of a car tire. How’d you miss that?”

 

“You planted it,” Mark says, but he’s laughing. It’s too ridiculous, even for him. “You put it there when we first got here because you knew Jisung would need me to catch his frisbee and I’d trip on it,”

 

“You’re ridiculous,” he says. “I can’t see the future,”

 

“You seem to know everything else,” Mark laughs. “How bad was it?”

 

“The fall?” Mark nods.

 

“You ate shit,  _ hard.  _ How’d the sand taste?”

 

“Not good! Salty! I am so scared right now. Why did it taste like that?” Donghyuck laughs, the sound blending in with the crashing of the waves.

 

“I don’t know, Mark Lee. I don’t go around tasting the sand of every beach I walk on. Have Chenle try it,”

 

“Hey, Chenle!” Mark calls, and Chenle looks up attentively, signaling to Jisung that he’ll be right back.

 

“Yeah?” Chenle yells, walking over.

 

“Can you do hyung a favor and eat some sand?” Just as Chenle leans down with zero hesitation to scoop some sand up in his hand, Renjun throws his volleyball in Chenle’s general direction and scares him enough to drop it.

 

“Hey!” he says. “Are you crazy? Don’t eat that, Chenle. What a bad hyung,” Chenle laughs as Mark gets scolded.

 

“Oh, Mark!” Donghyuck whines, joining in. “How could you make sweet, innocent little Chenle eat tiny shards of glass and who knows what else? Is that any way for a hyung to act?” Mark is  _ enraged.  _ They love this part. There’s nothing more delicious than hyung anger.

 

“You  _ literally  _ just told me to make him try some!” Donghyuck gasps, mock affronted.

 

_ “What?  _ Why would I tell you to do that?” Mark groans in frustration, and it sounds like a weak little growl.

 

“You are  _ impossible.  _ You  _ just said-” _ _ _

 

“Chenle!” A voice calls from far away, half singing, the way people speak to children. It’s coming from over where Jisung and his frisbee are. It’s Jeno, and he comes bearing sunscreen. He squeezes some onto his palms, and rubs them together slightly. “It’s been 80 minutes. Time to reapply,”

 

“Coming!” Chenle says, running over, energetic like a puppy. Jeno smooths sunscreen down his back and on his shoulders and makes a big show of rubbing it all over his face, making both of them laugh. Renjun keeps throwing his ball up into the air and catching it.

 

“My volleyball partner has gone rogue. He’s a dad now. What do I do?” He looks around for a second, and then pauses.

  
“Um,” Renjun says. “Where the  _ fuck  _ is Jaemin?”

 

“Probably flirting with some girl in a bikini,” Mark replies, anger forgotten. He gets mad, sulks, gets over it. It happens several times a day with them. It’s no big deal. If it were, this group of friends would have crashed and burned years ago. Renjun snorts.

 

“For your  _ information,”  _ Jaemin says, emerging from the water with his board dripping and his hair soaking wet. “I was  _ surfing.  _ You know, like I came here to do. What the hell were  _ you  _ doing?” Renjun laughs.

 

“Jesus, Jaemin. I thought you drowned,” Donghyuck jokes. Jaemin shakes his hair out so water gets everywhere, splashes on all of them.

 

“He was busy getting acquainted with the sand. He tripped trying to catch Jisung’s frisbee. I’ve never seen anything like that in real life. I think I heard something crack- Oh, are you done?” Renjun asks, seeing Jeno approach him. Jeno nods.

 

“Can we go back to playing volleyball now?” 

 

“Renjun,” Jeno whines. “We’ve been playing for an hour. I wanna sit down for a minute, get some sun.” 

 

“You know, you could use some color,” Jaemin jokes. “The way the sunlight is reflecting off you right now is blinding me,” Jeno covers his bare chest with his arms.

 

“You just want me to lay down so you can objectify me,” Jaemin laughs.

 

“And where better to do that then the beach?” he replies. 

 

“You’re gross,” Renjun laughs. “I hope a wave crashes over your head,”

 

“Why do you think I stopped?” Jaemin says. “Thought I was going to die for a second there. I need consolation,” He gets closer to Renjun, laying his head on his shoulder. 

 

“I need comfort,” Renjun shrugs him off.

 

“I’m not making out with you,” Jaemin pouts, turns to Jeno, raising his eyebrows.

 

“Jaemin,” Jeno whines. “Why don’t you go do a non kissing activity? Go throw the frisbee with Jisung and Chenle,” Jaemin sets his board down, tying to the umbrella stand.

 

“Fine,” he sighs. “But that wasn’t a no. This isn’t the last you’ve seen of me,” Jeno, laying on a towel, peaks at Jaemin with a hand blocking the sun, and smiles as he squints up at him.

 

“That’s good to hear,” Jeno says. “I hope to see you a lot this week,” Jaemin turns back, unfairly attractive, flashes him a wide smile before walking over to Chenle and Jisung.

 

“Hey!” They hear him say. “Who’s ready to fuck shit up?”, followed by Chenle’s whoops and hollers while Jisung looks around anxiously to make sure no one kicks them off the beach. There are  _ families  _ there, after all.

 

Mark leans in close to Donghyuck, squinting from the sun. A cool wind blows, shaking the umbrella slightly.

 

“Hey,” he says gently. “It’s kinda hectic out here. You wanna get away for a minute?”

 

“Hm,” Donghyuck hums. “I’m pretty comfortable where I am,” he says. “And I have a pretty great view from here,” 

 

“Of the ocean?” Mark asks.

 

“No,” Donghyuck laughs. “Look down,” Mark does, and his eyes end up on Jeno, looking pretty and content with his eyes closed, long eyelashes fanning over his cheeks. Mark laughs.

 

“Okay, okay. That’s fair, but seriously. We can come right back. If we walk down, there’s a nice ice cream parlor, and I’ve never known you to turn down a chocolate milkshake,” The mention of a milkshake is what does it, making him lick his lips, stand up from his folding chair that’s sunken three inches into the sand. 

 

It rouses Jeno slightly from his nap in the sun. Renjun sighs, kneeling down beside him.

 

“This idiot,” he sighs fondly. “He put sunscreen all over Chenle and forgot to put it on himself. His skin is already getting pink,” He squeezes sunscreen out onto his hands, gently dabs it on Jeno’s cheeks, his nose, his shoulders and neck. Donghyuck takes one look at the two of them and walks away, letting Mark hold his hand.

 

“He’s cute, isn’t he?” Donghyuck asks. “Pretending not to care, and then caring a lot. Good thing you don’t do that, huh? You’re just an open book,” Mark snorts.

 

“Is that why you love teasing me so much?”

 

“Hell yeah it is.” Mark smiles.

 

“The weather is perfect for a beach week.” Mark says, easy conversation as they approach the ice cream parlor. It’s hard to walk on sand. There’s no traction.

 

“I know. Sweltering heat. It’s perfect.” Mark laughs.

 

“You know, if you actually got in the ocean, it wouldn’t be so hot.” Donghyuck waves a hand dismissively.

 

“That’s for later. I promised Jeno we’d go out and jump the waves. You ever do that? Try to cheat death for fun?”

 

“I actually try  _ not _ to die. Like, whenever it’s possible.” Donghyuck sighs.

 

“You’re no fun. Almost dying, but not actually dying all the way, is what life’s all about.” Mark stares at him for a second, and then looks away.

 

“If you say so.” he says. “Here’s the ice cream parlor. You wanna eat outside?” Donghyuck considers it, then nods.

 

“Well, I’m safe with a milkshake. It’s you I’m worried about, after the ice cream cone disaster of ‘09.”

 

“It’s  _ not  _ my fault. It melted faster than I ever could have imagined!”

 

“It’s  _ ice cream,  _ you idiot. It was hot out. Heat melts things, haven’t you heard?”

 

“Can it melt your  _ heart  _ for once? Damn it, Hyuckie.” Mark laughs. Donghyuck feels bad, kisses his cheek in apology.

 

“I’m just joking, baby,” he says, right next to Mark’s ear. The feeling of his breath on his earlobe makes Mark shudder.

 

Fifteen minutes later, they’re sitting side by side. The chocolate milkshake is delicious alright, so thick Donghyuck struggles to pull it up through the straw at first. It’s rich and high quality and if he weren’t in public his eyes would be rolling back in his head. Mark is eating two scoops of cookies and cream out of a dish, watching the seagulls land on the sand. Donghyuck puts his head on Mark’s shoulder, takes in the view with him. 

 

“It’s so pretty,” he says. The water is so blue, and there’s kids laughing and building sandcastles. It makes him remember Jisung and Chenle throwing the frisbee, makes him miss them suddenly despite only forty five minutes passing since he last saw them. 

 

He wants to go back. Mark feels him shift slightly, getting antsy. He places a hand on Donghyuck’s thigh, reassuring, and he calms back down.

 

“The view is pretty, sure,” Mark says, shrugging, dismissive. “But it’s not as pretty as you,” Donghyuck wants to groan, but it’s too late, so instead he just lets the milkshake straw fall out of his mouth and stares into Mark’s eyes, intense and unyielding.

 

“That’s a bold statement, Mark Lee. You have to back it up with evidence.” Mark smiles at him.

 

“Evidence…” he says, thinking, shaking his leg. “Is there a mirror around this place?” Donghyuck laughs.

 

“Have you been taking lessons from Na Jaemin? You’re not usually this greasy.” 

 

“Nah,” he says. “I think it’s the heat getting to my brain. But I’m not mad about it. Are you?”

 

“Not mad at all.” He kisses the corner of Mark’s mouth. “I’m really glad we can be together like this.”

 

“Me too,” Mark says, looks around with nervous eyes for one second before pecking Donghyuck on the mouth. “How was your milkshake, Hyuckie?”

 

“Amazing. Hey, I love you, obviously, but can we get back to the guys? I feel bad, and seeing those kids build the Notre Dame out of sand is making me miss them. Do you think they buried Jeno while he was sleeping? If we start walking now maybe we can catch them before they get to his chest.” Mark laughs.

 

“We have to go save him. You’re right.”

 

“Save him?” Donghyuck asks incredulously as he throws away his empty cup. “Oh, Mark. You wound me. I want to join in. I can’t let them have all the fun.” Mark laughs.

 

“You’re right. My fault for assuming you’d do something so noble.” Donghyuck grins at him.

 

“Escort me back?” Donghyuck asks, holding out his hand to be taken. Mark takes it, intertwining their fingers.

 

“It would be my pleasure.” 


End file.
